Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu
by Mo218
Summary: Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah persahabatan semasa kecil antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Pertemuan mereka terjadi ketika Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berumur 8 tahun di salah satu taman Seoul International Hospital, tempat appa Jaejoong bekerja. Yunjae Fanfiction/Genderswitch/DLDR/Newbie/Remake from "I Give My First Love to You" film/Please, enjoy it


"**Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu"  
(I Give My First Love to You)**

**.**

**.**

**A Yunjae fanfiction **

**Remake from Japanese Film "I Give My First Love to You"**

**Story Idea by Kenji Bando (The writer of this Film)**

**And also the story idea by Kotomi Aoki (The writer of he Manga)**

**Cast : **

Jung Yunho (TVXQ)

Kim Jaejoong (JYJ)

Kim Hyunjoong (SS501)

Kim Heechul (Super Junior)

Choi Siwon (Super Junior)

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romace, Melodrama, Illness

**Warning : **Fanfic ini bukan hasil pemikiran saya, Fanfic ini saya buat karena saya terinspirasi dan mencoba meremake film I Give My First Love to You menjadi sebuah fanfic. Disini saya akan merubah nama tokoh, tempat, dan segala hal yang perlu dirubah untuk kenyamanan alur Fanfic ini. Dan mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan Film aslinya. I warn you guys! **This is Yunjae Fanfiction, GS, Newbie, Typo(s), This story is NOT MINE!, DLDR, Please GO AWAY!**

**Summary : **_Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah persahabatan semasa kecil antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Pertemuan mereka terjadi ketika Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berumur 8 tahun di salah satu taman Seoul International Hospital, tempat appa Jaejoong bekerja. _

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"_My Love life has a time limit.  
It's much shorter han others.  
So, I have no time to waste.  
I have to shine brightly.  
Like fireworks in the summer sky.  
I found about this.  
When I was 8 years old."_

_**_JYH_**_

_**.**_

Yeoja kecil nan manis ini adalah sahabatku, sosok manis nan penyayang yang kini tengah menempelkan stetoskop di dadaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, kadang dari sikap seriusnya aku dapat melihat betapa cantiknya sahabat kecilku, Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, apa kau bisa mendengar?" Jaejoong yang asik memindahkan letak stetoskop yang tertempel di dadaku, mendongak kemudian berseru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Huh?" Jaejoong sebal hanya mendengar jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibirku, namun tak selang lama ekspresi wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Luar biasa. Jantungmu berdebar-debar sangat kencang." Jaejoong pun melepaskan stetoskopnya, dan beralih memandang Yunho dalam.

"Huh?"

"Ne, apa kau juga merasakannya?" Jaejoong semakin mencondongkan dirinya di hadapan Yunho yang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kadang, aku merasakan dadaku sakit dan aku sungguh gugup."

"Jadi, ?" Jaejoong mulai menarik turunkan alisnya.

"Apakah itu penyakit yang parah, Joongie Uisa?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong akan keluhannya. Jaejoong pun menjawab dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Lepaskan celanamu! Dan juga lepaskan pakaianmu!" Jaejoong berbicara sambil menunjuk baju dan celana Yunho.

"Huh?" Yunho sangat kaget akan perintah Jaejoong terhadap dirinya.

"Lepaskan, Yunnie! Aku akan memeriksamuuu." Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan mulai melepas celana Yunho, Yunho kecil yang melihat itu sontak berontak dan berteriak.

"Ani, Joongie." Yunho berusaha melepas tangan Jaejoong yang berusaha melepas celananya.

Citttt ...

Duarrrrr...

Pyar...

Cittttt...

Duarrr...

Pyarrr...

Aksi kedua bocah itu terhenti seketika, ketika mereka mendengar sesuatu yang meletup-letup dari luar. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun terpekik bersamaan.

"Kembang Api."

Kedua bocah ini pun berlari keluar kamar inap Yunho. Kedua bocah yang berusia 8 tahun ini berlari menuju tangga dan menuju ke atap rumah sakit. Sesampainya di atap rumah sakit, kedua bocah imut ini menaiki bangku yang ada di atap rumah sakit sambil berjingkrak-jingrak senang.

"Yeayy, Kembang api Yunnie." Jaejoong yang terpekik senang, mencoba menunjukkan kebahagiaannya kepada Yunho dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti Yunho tahu.

"Ne, Joongie.. cantik sekali kembang apinya. Aku akan turun, aku akan memberitahu umma dan appa untuk melihat kembang api yang cantik ini." Yunho pun mempunyai inisiatif untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Yunnie." Jaejoong lalu kembali melihat kembang api sedangkan, Yunho berlari menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke ruangan appa Jaejoong. Karena, kedua orang tuanya ada di ruangan appa Jaejoong, Kim Hyunjoong.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari di sekitar lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Ia membaca satu per satu papan nama yang terletak di setiap pintu, dan tada. Ia menemukan ruangan Kim Hyunjoong. Ia pun sedikit membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepala kecilnya, ia dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah berbicara serius dengan appa sahabatnya.

"Apakah Yunho tidak bisa sembuh?" Yunho dapat melihat, ibunya yang berlinangan air mata nampak bertanya kepada Dokter Hyunjoong.

"Kita tidak boleh kehilangan harapan." Kim Hyunjoong memberi jawaban yang kurang memuaskan bagi Jung Siwon, appa Jung Yunho. Kim Hyunjoong pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, untuk saat ini belum ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Dan mulai saat ini, jangan biarkan Jung Yunho melakukan kegiatan fisik yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Dan keadaannya juga harus dikontrol setiap saat."

"Tapi, apakah ini untuk memperpanjang hidupnya? Menjaga kondisi tubuhnya agar selalu stabil?" Siwon terus mencecar Dokter Hyunjoong.

"Dan jika kita melakukan itu semua, berapa lama Yunho akan bertahan hidup?" Siwon yang putus asa pun menangis, Heechul yang melihat itu langsung menarik lengan Siwon dan memeluknya erat sambil terus terisak.

"Jantung Yunho tidak akan dapat menahan pertumbuhan tubuhnya. Dalam kasus ini Jung Yunho tidak akan mampu mempertahankan hidupnya sampai pada usia 20 tahun." Dokter Hyunjoong menjawab dengan detail pertanyaan appa Yunho. Heechul dan Siwon sontak kaget dan langsung menangis, sosok mungil yang tadi akan mengajak kedua orang tuanya melihat kembang api pun menangis. Meski masih kecil ia tahu, dan sangat mengerti maksud dari omongan kedua orang tuanya dengan dokter Kim Hyunjoong.

Yunho pun membalikkan tubuhnya, niat awal ia urungkan. Dan ketika membalikkan tubuhnya ia sangat terkejut melihat Jaejoong menangis. Tanpa di diduga, Jaejoong juga mengetahui perbincangan kedua orang tua mereka. Jaejooong menangis ketika ia mendengar umur Yunho tidak akan mencapai 20 tahun.

.

"_My Love life has a time limit.  
Let me rephrase that.  
Our love life has a time limit."_

_**_JYH_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu~**

Para perawat tengah sibuk memasang perlatan medis ke tubuh mungil Yunho. Yunho kecil meronta-ronta, dan menjerit kesakitan. Heechul yang melihat itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Perasaannya sungguh sakit, hatinya serasa teriris melihat putra kesayangannya merintih kesakitan.

"Tolong diam, sayang. Jika kau diam kau tak akan merasa kesakitan, Yunnie chagi." Heechul mendekati ranjang Yunho dan mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Sepertinya ia sangat kesakitan. Tapi jika Yunho terus bergerak, pembuluh darahnya akan robek dan kemungkinan besar akan terjadi pendarahan." Dokter Hyunjoong memberi tahu kedua orang tua Yunho sebelum ia melangkah keluar.

"Lepaskan ini, aku akan diam. Tolong lepaskan, ini sakit ." Yunho kecil terus berteriak melihat Dokter Hyunjoong yang semakin menjauh.

"Jangan seperti ini chagi. Aku tahu Yunnie bisa, Yunnie kan anak umma yang kuat." Heechul menghampiri Yunho kembali sambil memeluknya.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil."

"Kamu memakai popok sayang, jadi jangan khawatir." Heechul mengingatkan Yunho lembut.

"Aku tidak mau, umma. Ini menyiksa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus buang air di popok dan seseorang membersihkannya." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu benar sayang. Kamu bukan bayi lagi." Heechul berujar sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Kim Hyunjoong keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati malaikat kecilnya tengah mengerucutkan bibir di depannya. Kim Jaejoong kecil tengah memakai baju biru dipadu rok pendek bunga-bunga dengan rambut yang ia kuncir gulung ke atas dengan pita merah serta poni yang cantik dan jangan lupakan buku yang bertengger di tangan kecilnya. Jaejoong kecil menatap sengit sang appa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun berlari melewati sang appa.

.

.

Keheningan melanda ruang rawat Jung Yunho. Appa, dan Ummanya hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rawatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu,

"Aku buang air, appa bantu Yunnie ganti." Yunho berbicara sambil terus menatap langit-langit kamar. Siwon pun mengangguk.

Heechul beranjak keluar kamar Yunho. Dengan telaten Siwon membersihkan sampai mengganti popok Yunho. Hatinya sungguh miris. Ia mengorbankan waktunya bekerja demi anaknya. Perusahannya ia serahkan sementara kepada anak buah kepercayannya.

"Appa minta maaf Yunho. Appa minta maaf, appa akan berusaha apapun demi menyembuhkanmu. Appa dan umma sangat mencintaimu sayang. Appa minta maaf, kau harus mengalami ini Yunho." Siwon berujar sambil membersihkan Yunho. Heechul yang mendengar sayup-sayup dari luar semakin terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

**Hi, readers! Ini sesuai janji **** Aku bikin project baru dan mengEnd kan FF Love Like This. Ini ni project yang aku maksud. Semoga kalian menyukai ff remake ini yaa **** Maaf jika masih banyak thypos, I'm only human~**

**See you in the next chap **** Luv yuu all ~ Jangan bikin saya sedih ya, guyss**

_**_Naem Naemie_**_

Jombang, 7 April 2015  
08:51 P.M


End file.
